


The people we once knew

by Yeeyeebee



Category: Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grishaverse, Grishaverse Big Bang, Grishaverse Big Bang 2019, Ketterdam, Six of Crows, kaz and inej fighting like an old married couple, kaz brekker/inej ghafa - Freeform, kaz/inej - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyeebee/pseuds/Yeeyeebee
Summary: Kaz receives a mysterious letter and decides to investigate, but the only thing is, the wraith can’t find anything either
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2019





	The people we once knew

Inej stood at the top of the slat’s staircase, Kaz waiting patiently outside his office.

“I don’t like this, Kaz,” Inej said as she walked down towards him.

“The dress looks fine. Now let’s go.”

Inej caught him arm, “No. Not the dress. I don’t trust this dinner party. A new gang comes to the city and immediately invites all the most powerful and successful people in Ketterdam?”

He shook her hand of his arm, “Why, Inej. I’m flattered.”

“Kaz…”

“It’ll be fine. I didn’t ask you to come back for nothing.”

Inej rolled her eyes. She had an overwhelming feeling that this would go wrong.

Even this late at night the streets were crowded. In fact, it was the busiest time of the day. Street artist performed around the crowds. Some of them being lures into the parlours and gambling halls. Others, purely just for money.  
Kaz walked the city without fear. He had always done so, but in the last year, after him outwitting one of the most powerful merchants, everyone was weary of Kaz. He knew knew that as well. He walked with suaveness and confidence. Inej rolled her eyes. You’re not invincible, Kaz.

He pulled a small slip of paper out of his suit’s pocket, “It’s this one here.”  
Inej examined the building. Eight windows, facing the street, three on the ground floor, two on the first floor and three on the top floor. They had no visible locks to them. Wide window ledges on the first and second floor. Double doored entrance. There was not much more going for it apart from the paint job. Saints, it was terrible. The overall finish was unpolished and the colour scheme was awful: bright orange and deep purple. The only attention it would bring would be negative. 

“Are you sure this is the place, Kaz? It looks…unprofessional.”

“Inej, dear, it’s a new club. Of course it’s going to look shit.”

Inej hummed in agreement, “I wish we didn’t have to dress like this,” Inej stared down what she was wearing. A floor length red silk gown that draped over her body. It wasn’t tight but it wasn’t baggy either. The back was low, collar high and shoes even higher. “I hate it.”

“It’s fine. I hate what I’m wearing as well,” Inej pretended to ignore his wandering eyes. He looked away.

“You’re literally wearing a suit. You wear them everyday.”

Kaz shrugged, “I know. But navy blue isn’t my colour, I prefer black. If you like a style, stick to it, and plus, you do look wonderful though. This won’t take long. Soon enough you’ll be out of that. Think of it like that. Also, blame Nina. She’s the one that sent it to me, for you.”

“I can’t believe you.”

Kaz rapped his cane on the floor, “No day like the present.” He strode into the club. Inej sighed and followed behind him.  
The inside made Inej want to gag. Horrible, overwhelming colours that attacked her eyes. Inej knew what she sounded like in her head. She didn’t know anything about fashion and interior design, but she could still have an opinion. A young woman sat behind a desk, painted with orange spots. She looked up from her book and hastily stood up.

“Mister Brekker! Right this way,” She gestured to a door on her right. Kaz walked in, cane clicking rhythmically on the floor.  
Inej followed close behind. The woman stood in front of her, blocking her path.

“I’m sorry miss, you’re not allowed in.”

“I’m with him,” Inej hissed.

“You’re not on the guest list.”

“Okay? So? I don’t see why that should be a problem. I’m with Brekker. Let me in.”

She reached over the desk and pulled out a clipboard, turned it to Inej and let her read it. All the most infamous gang leaders were there, but no Inej.

“I’m with him. Tell her, Kaz!”

Kaz sauntered over, smirk playing on his lips. Inej rolled her eyes, “She’s with me.”

“Sorry, Mr. Brekker,” the receptionist ducked away and sat back at her desk. Inej walked through the doorway and joined Kaz. They walked through tight corridors painted with stripes and visions of the saints.

“They give you too much trouble, dear,” Kaz hissed, “You know, don’t be afraid to poke one of those knives at them.”

“You don’t think I thought of that already?” Inej rolled her eyes as they walked, “I’ve decided that that sort of thing isn’t really my thing anymore.”

“What? So the year you’ve been on the sea has changed you?”

“Practically.”

“Interesting,” Kaz narrowed his eyes.

“And I’ve been thinking. I don’t want to stay, as in Ketterdam. I want to be with my family,” Inej smiled to herself, “How many years have I been with the dregs, Kaz?”

“About three years-”

“Maybe that was three years too long. I want to relax, travel. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life having to have eyes in the back of my head, just to make sure nothing happens to me. I’m sure you realised that, Kaz,” Inej said smugly.

Kaz stopped in his tracks and lent on the crow headed cane, “Oh, I do. I never knew you thought that.”

“Of course you did. Maybe you just don’t want to accept it,” Inej tilted her head. She fixed the collar of her dress.

“I, uh, guh. Don’t want to accept it? Don’t be ridiculous, wraith. I don’t care what you do. You’re a free spirit,” Kaz hissed.

A small laugh escaped Inej’s lips, “A free spirit I am, Kaz. And guess what? Free spirits don’t like to be contained. You should be lucky you got the free spirit to help you.” Inej carried on walking, leaving Kaz to catch up to her. Kaz muttered something to himself.

Another young woman stood by the door in the corridor, wearing a similar uniform to the receptionist: short yellow tartan dress with poofy white sleeves and a low neckline. “Right here sir,” she pointed to the door, “She can’t-”

“She’s with me.”

“I’m starting to get the overwhelming feeling that I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Hmm,” Kaz hummed thoughtfully as he took his place at a large table, set out for around fifteen people, “You’re not.”

“What?” Inej’s voice bristled, “so you’re telling me you made me come back to Ketterdam for nothing. Kaz, I- I don’t know what to say.”

“It wasn’t for nothing, Inej,” Kaz rasped.

“What was it for, Kaz? I hate it here. Hate it. You know the weight this saint forsaken city has on me. It doesn’t get better.”

“It was important, Inej.”

“Don’t tell me this is important, Kaz,” Inej felt a new anger build in her chest. Never one she had ever felt before. Never towards Kaz. Her hand gripped the edge of the chair. Her fist tightened.

“It is!” You’re Free to leave if you disagree with me.”

“Now you’re telling me to leave! Really, Kaz? I didn’t ever want to stay.”

“Oh okay,” Kaz said sarcastically, “You could have left at anytime. I wasn’t stopping you. You were just an investment, after all.”

“Investment?! After all we’ve been through? I’m going to ask you again. Why did you make me come here?”

“I needed your help,” He looked down at his gloved hands and sighed. “Okay. Nina is off in Ravka. Matthias is dead. Wylan and Jesper are living their best life somewhere in the countryside. You were the only one, Inej.”

“Why not Pim or Annika?” Inej lowered her tone. She looked at Kaz with low eyelids. They both calmed down. They both stared at each other with sad, tired eyes.

“I don’t trust them as much as you.”

“Oh.”

Kaz straightened his back and rolled his shoulders, taking in a deep breath, “To get the job done and all.”

“Of course,” Inej rolled her eyes.

He leaned forward and rested his head on the table. “I just. I- hmm. I get- sometimes I like to have company. Everyone is away, doing things together and I’m here.”

Inej put her head on the table too, facing him, looking into his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him. Kaz looked away and frowned, “You wanted me here, didn’t you? You were lonely.”

He sat up, “Of course I’m not lonely. I just like company. Sometimes.”

Inej stared up at him, “I’m company.”

“Yeah. I guess you are.” Kaz said quietly. In that moment he seemed to shrink, his shoulders slumped.. He looked scared.

“Ah, Brekker! Fancy seeing you here.” Kaz’s gaze snapped away from Inej, “Was I interrupting anything?”

“Not at all. Why are you here, then? I thought only the top gangs were invited.”

“How funny,” Katerina Novikov said, without a hint of humour in her airy voice. Novikov had risen up from nothing. A few years ago she was working in the pleasure district and now she ran the HellWater; a recently started but successful gang. She took her place at the table, next to Inej, and waited for the others to file in slowly.

The tension in the room began to fill.

In another time, Inej would have liked to make friends with Katerina. On the surface she seemed to hold herself quite high, but Inej could tell by the way she walked and held herself when she talked to others that Novikov was actually a softie, and quite forgiving too. Not only that, but she was gorgeous. Deep brown curls always pinned back by a ruby encrusted pendant in the shape of the devil's hand. She wore frilly white blouses that were always tucked into tight black trousers.  
Katerina narrowed her eyes at Inej, “What do you want?”

“Nothing!” stuttered Inej in a moment of panic. She held her hand out, “I’m Inej.”

Katerina took her hand and shook it, “So, this is the wraith that had been causing so much trouble.” Katerina turned away and began speaking to someone else.

“Inej. We are not here to make friends. We are here for business.”

Everyone settled down. Well, as much as a bunch of angry rivals could settle in a small cramped room.  
Inej stared at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. She watched the seconds tick by. Then minutes. And then, hours. Nothing happened. No food, drinks or anything. Of course, little conversations were spoken. People had to fill the silence. The receptionist came out and stood at the head of the table, little clipboard in hand.  
“We are sorry to say that the host of this event will be unable to attend.”

Kaz lent his head back and groaned, So you’re telling me we’ve been waiting here for,” Kaz looked at his watch, “an hour and a half for nothing.”

“Not for nothing, sir-”

Kaz shot back in his seat and stood up, “Right. I only came here to find out new competition. I know who everyone is in this room, and everything about them. So if I don’t get a reason for being here- well, you probably don’t want to know about what I’ll do.”

“Sir-”

“I bet you don’t know anything about me, Brekker,” said the man opposite Kaz. Inej couldn’t remember his name at this moment but she knew what he’s done.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Inej taunted.

“Inej, dear, do you know who this man is?”

“Oh, I do. He runs a small alley gang.”

“Yes. I remember now.”

“What are you going to do, Brekker?”

“Anything. Maybe even tell your wife about your mistress? Or maybe tell your kids that they have unknown half-siblings? But I wouldn’t do that because there are many other people in the room,” Kaz said loudly, “or not tell them that you’re indebted to your brother because you ran away with the family fortune and spent it all on expensive wine and cheese?”

“You don’t know who you’re playing with, Brekker,” he hissed.

“Sir, I would recommend that you calm down,” said the receptionist.

“Would you really, Lara? That’s your name, isn’t it? Lara Favings?”

“Uh. I-” She stuttered.

“Well, Lara Favings,” Kaz spared a glimpse at Inej. She nodded, carry on, “What about you working three jobs to help your family. So kind and caring. And so young. What about your boyfriend, the nice one, from Ravka? How long have you been together?”

“Two years,” she said quietly.

“Two years too long. You may or may not know that nice boyfriend of yours, the one that bought a ring for you just last Tuesday, has been cheating on you behind your back for the last six months. With your sister.”

Inej watched the young girl sink to her knees and hold her face, sobbing violently.

“Let’s go,” Kaz stormed out of the club, not looking back. Inej followed close behind him.

Break/ new chapter

The days after the dinner were quiet. Kaz sat in his office, sprawled out on his chair behind the desk. He bounced a pen between his fingers. Kaz was bored. There was no point in calling in Inej. The slight argument they had, had left a strange feeling between them.

Kaz pulled out one of the drawers in his desk and began to sort through it. Just to give him a small source of entertainment. He found three nice pens he thought he had lost, multiple hand written receipts for various shops, a folder with the unsuccessful plans to the coffee shop that Kaz wanted to open when he was fifteen, and a sealed letter with his name written on it in unfamiliar writing. He picked up the letter opener and cut through the paper. 

He read it, slowly. It should have been opened if it was that far down in the drawer but it wasn’t. The date was addressed from three nights ago, when Kaz was at the dinner.  
It said:

Dear Kaz Brekker,  
It’s been a while hasn’t it? Well, thank you for coming to my meeting. Oh, it was planned. I didn’t want to turn up.  
Remember not to stare at you reflection too long, you might find someone you don’t want to.  
Yours sincerely.

Kaz stared out blankly at his office until his eyes met the mirror at the side of the room. It hadn’t been hung up yet, and Kaz never intended for it to be.  
“Reflection. Mirror. There’s something behind the mirror,” Kaz said out loud to himself.

He walked out from behind the desk, uncertainly, and limped his way to the mirror. Kaz tilted it forward and a little slip of paper fell out. Immediately, he began to read aloud.  
“Well done. You are clever, aren't you. Meet me at the Glass Dome in two days time, eight in the morning. Bring no one.”  
Kaz paused, and then shouted, “Annika! Go get Inej.” He heard a muffled response from somewhere in the building, then foot fall on the stairs. Inej was standing at the door. 

“What?” Inej said accusingly. Kaz was sitting cross legged on the floor, looking up at her. He held up the piece of paper. Inej took it. She read it quietly out loud to herself.“Strange.”

Kaz lent back on the floor, “I know. Do you think you can take a look at it? Get the feel of the place before we go.” He unfolded his legs and turned, lying face down on the floor. Inej stared at him.

“What the hell are you doing.”

Kaz sat up, resting his elbows on the floor and his head in his hands, “Don’t know.”

“What time do you want me to go?”

“In about an hour.”

“Right, I’ll go now” Inej said stiffly. As she walked out she took one of Kaz’s coats of the hook and shrugged it on.

Kaz sat up, “Wait. No, no, you can’t do that. What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? Taking your coat. I don’t have one.”

“Buy one, then.”

“No money. Maybe you shouldn’t have brought me here on such short notice, Kaz,” she shut the door behind her.

“Hm, interesting,” Kaz whispered to himself. Just a wait until Inej came back. He wouldn’t rush her. Perfection took time.

He walked back over to his desk and slumped down in the chair. Kaz pulled a pencil and paper from an open drawer and began to doodle. Nothing much, just little sketches of various crows he could see out his window, people that owed money to him and plants. In fact, he had taken up drawing when Inej left. It was a way to busy himself. Wylan had taken him to a class when Jesper had got a cold and couldn’t attend. Kaz had found that once you got going at a drawing, it could turn into something quite magical. 

More than once Kaz had borrowed Ravkan story books and drew characters that appeared in them. Princesses, Princes, witches and even occasionally, a dragon. He would let his mind take over, let it take control of his hands and just do what they like. One of his favourites was a snake looking creature with little black wings. He had once taken his sketchbook by the one of the busier canals. He drew the people on the boats. Walking past. But as much as he tried, he couldn’t draw the left eye of any person, just the left eye, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

He might show someone one day. Or he might just keep it his little secret.

The time passed quickly and Inej was back in no time, but for once, Kaz didn’t seem to notice.  
“What are you doing?” Inej said placing down Kaz’s coat on his desk.

Kaz let out a little squeal and hid the sketches, “Nothing.”

“Okay,” Inej said doubtfully, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Inej clambered onto the desk and sat opposite Kaz, “Well, it was a wedding venue but the owners went bankrupt and had to close it. It’s been like that for about three months now. It’s locked from the front, side entrances and all the windows, but there is a smashed window on the third floor. Then, of course, you have the massive glass dome that it’s named after. The glass should be thick enough to stand on, but I didn’t try it.”

“How thick?”

“About five centimetres. Anyway, it was lots of empty rooms, one large entrance room and a ballroom that would have been for the reception.”

“I don’t suppose you know who invited me?”

“No. I’m surprised you couldn’t tell by the handwriting.”

“Never seen it before in my life.”

“Hmm. That’s really strange.”

“I keep getting the feeling that whatever the person wants, it’s not good. Revenge for something.”

“It’s Ketterdam, Kaz. Everyone wants something for something,” Inej smiled and slid off of the desktop, “By the way, that drawing was really good.”

Kaz rolled his eyes but as Inej left the room, he couldn’t help but notice the heat that crept across his face.

Break/new chapter 

“What do you want, Kaz?” Inej was sitting crossed legged on the floor of her room, looking out to the crowded city outside.

Kaz leant against the door frame, “I was just wondering if you’re free?”

“Free? Kaz, do I look like I’m doing anything?” Inej turned around and stared Kaz down.

He awkwardly shifted his weight to his other foot, “No?”

“Exactly. What do you want?” Inej couldn’t help but feel that she was being a bit harsh on Kaz, but he brought it upon himself. He brought her back to Ketterdam.

“I was thinking of having a walk around the canals. Would you like to join?”

Inej thought for a bit, “Sure, but what about your leg?”

“I can walk that far, Inej. You’ve seen me go further than that,” Kaz smiled.

“Show me the way.”

The sun sat high in the sky, yet the day still had a slight chill in the air. Light rippled off of the water that lazily trundled around the city. Little food carts filled the street, surrounding Inej with warm, sweet smells. Kaz walked next to her, taking in the view.

“Fancy a hot chocolate and waffles?”

“Sure, but I didn’t bring any money.”

Kaz pulled out the Kruge’s familiar purple notes from his waistcoat’s pocket, “You always have to come prepared,” he handed the money to the stall vendors, “One hot chocolate, a honey waffle and a coffee.” Kaz took the food. He handed it to Inej but kept the coffee with him.

“Didn’t you want anything?” 

“Don’t really have a sweet tooth,” they walked over to a bench overlooking one of the quieter shipping docks, and sat down. Kaz leant back, “What do you think of this situation?”

“It’s suspicious,” Inej took a sip of her hot chocolate, “Personally, I think you shouldn’t go.”

Kaz looked over at her, displeased, “I need to.”

Inej took a bite of her waffle, “Nobody says you have to.”

“I do, Inej. I’m telling me to do it. If I don’t do it, it’s going to be an opportunity missed.”

“And what if it’s an opportunity that gets you killed?”

“I’m willing to take that risk.”

That’s when Inej saw it. That familiar face. The devilish grin that tested death itself. He was thinking and was drinking, smiling smugly to himself.  
“What are you planning, Kaz?”

He stared over the canal. Blankly toying with the edge of his glove, “Oh, nothing.”

“Kaz. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Turn around,” Kaz whispered. Inej silently glanced behind her. There she stood, Katerina Novikov, who was currently holding one of the members of the Dregs in a chokehold. She shifted in her seat. Their eyes met for a split second. The colour drained from Katerina’s face.

She knew the risks of toying with the Dregs all thanks to Kaz. Katerina dropped him very suddenly, fixed her hair and ran off, panic still in her eyes.  
“Aren’t you going to help him, Kaz?” Inej stared at the boy clutching his throat taking long gasping breaths. His eyes had glazed over and his lips had gone slightly blue. 

“He can fend for himself,” Kaz said sipping at his coffee.

“Why didn’t you stop her?”

“I like her working methods.”

“That hasn’t got anything to do with it.”

“Oh I think it does,” Inej looked at him questionably. Kaz turned to face her, “I want her to join the Dregs. Her gang has potential and she’s a good fighter. The only problem is if she backs away from a fight like that all the time.”

“Why, though?”

“Why else would you strike up a conversation with someone? I trust your instincts. You, maybe subconsciously, sensed something about her.”

Inej smiled to herself, “You’re ridiculous, Kaz.”

Break point/ new chapter

They set off early the next morning, before the sun had risen over the sky. The chill in the air bit at Kaz’s face. He wrapped his coat closer around him.  
The plan was to get to The Glass Dome before anyone else. Simply to get a more in-depth look around, see possible deceptions and traps that may have been set.  
Kaz walked along the street; the click of his cane echoed around the bricked building fronts. Little flowers in window boxes swayed in the wind. They withered in anticipation. Mother Nature knew something that Kaz didn’t. And right now, she was building up the wind that got ever so slowly more powerful. It wasn’t only her, she was being assisted. Manipulated.

Kaz sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair back into place with his gloved hand. He asked to meet Inej by the dock. Five in the morning exactly. Not a minute less. Not a minute earlier. Five on the dot, it was essential. Kaz looked down at his watch to see he was running early. He was almost at the dock but had at least ten minutes to spare. He overestimated how much the cold would slow down his walk. Maybe he could stop for an early morning coffee? None of the shops would be open and though he may be Dirtyhands, the Bastard of the Barrel and many other names, he tries to avoid going into cafes and restaurants before they open because he’s not that much of a monster. He breathed out. Swirling mist escaped his lips before he buried his face into his coat’s upturned collar.

Shutters on shops began to rattle open, the metal scraping against the hinges of the frames. People started to appear from houses. They stepped out into the street with coats, scarves wrapped around them. Kaz thought it was unusually cold for this time of year. Slowly, they made their way to work.

Kaz heard the panicked screech before he saw what was wrong. He looked up to see a great big, black dog galloping towards him. The owner screamed something before it knocked Kaz to the floor. He just let it happen. The dog was overly friendly; licking his face and yapping playfully. Kaz struggled to get the happy dog off of him. He sat up, very slowly, and held it by its collar. It gave a little bounce, it’s tail wagging furiously.  
“I need to be somewhere,” Kaz muttered into its thick, curly fur, “But you are very adorable.” It sat down and gave Kaz a large set of blue puppy dog eyes, “I can tell you are trouble,” Kaz turned over the embellished nametag, “You are trouble, aren’t you, Margie?”  
Margie barked happily before nuzzling her head into Kaz’s shoulder.

A young boy came running up to Kaz and Margie, his face red with embarrassment and tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, “Bad Margie. Bad girl,” he sniffled.

He couldn’t have been more than eight years old, “Margie is quite big, isn’t she?”

“She’s only a puppy. She’ll get much bigger.”

“How old is she, then?”

“Thirteen.”

“Months?” Kaz asked, slightly confused.

“Years,” the boy said triumphantly, “Mummy still calls her puppy. So she is one! That means she still has growing to do.”

Kaz looked at Margie and noticed the grey hairs buried beneath her dark coat. He noticed the glum, glazed over eyes. The panting. Kaz knew she was very old. Large dogs don’t live that long. It’s one of nature’s weird habits. He smiled at the boy, not about to break his heart that his ‘puppy’ probably didn’t have many days left, “She’s a beautiful dog.”

“Puppy,” He said sternly, taking up the dog’s lead from Kaz’s hand, “She’s the best. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

Kaz began to get up. He rested on his knees, “Treasure every moment with her. I’ll tell you that the days will fly by. Give her treats, spoil her rotten.”

The boy laughed, “You sound smart and plus, I will! I always do!” The boy smiled back with a smile missing a few teeth, “I love her!” He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her ears.

“Be careful with Margie. We can’t have you running away again, can we?” Kaz stroked his hand along Margie’s back

“Do you like dogs? Do you have one?” 

“I do like dogs but I don’t have one. I wish I did, but I’m always very busy. I wouldn’t be able to take it on walks.”

“I could walk it for you!”

“I’m sure you could,” Kaz stood up. He leant on his cane, “But isn’t Margie enough of a responsibility for you?”

“No! Margie is not a problem. She’s very well behaved. Aren’t you Margie?” Margie yapped and stood on her hind legs, brefiley standing twice the height of the boy, “Is that another reason you can’t have a dog?” the boy pointed at Kaz’s cane.

“Yes. It would get in the way, in one way or another.”

“Margie likes you.”

“That’s nice.”

“She doesn’t like most people. She’s our guard dog. Margie likes to eat people.”

“Eat people?” Kaz cocked his head.

“Uhm,” The boy hummed happily, “she only doesn’t eat mummy, daddy, me and my sister and now you!”

“Oh. How interesting.”

“I have to go now. Say goodbye, Margie,” he stood behind her and clapped her ears up and down. He put on a higher, more girly pitch into his voice to imitate Margie, if she could speak, “Goodbye, person I knocked over!”

“Goodbye,” He crouched down and patted Margie on the head, “Oh, and goodbye Margie.” He waved them off, the happy pair. Margie galloped close behind the boy, a small limp in her aging step. They seemed to be inseparable.  
Kaz looked down at his watch. He was late. By almost five minutes. He brushed out the creases in his coat and made his way to the dock.

Inej stood in the boat, her hand gently gripping the edge to steady her. She stood tapping her feet, looking up at the sky, sighing.  
Kaz quickened his pace, “Let’s get going.”

“Why are you late?” Inej said leaning over the edge of the boat to push it away from the dock.

“I’m not late. You are just early.”

“Sure,” Inej said leaning back. The water frothed behind them, the small boat’s propellers spinning rapidly. It noisy pulled out of the dock as Inej steered it towards more open water. Inej was at home on the water and Kaz could see that. The way she stood at the bough of the boat, unmoving. It was the way she closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew her hair from her face. Inej grinned, dipping her hands in the water. She turned and flicked it in Kaz’s face, making him flinch.

“That was unnecessary.”

“I wanted your attention,” She turned back to face the water, the wind carrying her voice, “You seem to be off in the stars at the moment.”

Kaz smiled, “If that’s what you think.” Kaz was actually trying not to be sick. He may spend a lot of time travelling around the canals of Ketterdam but because they were near the sea, the weather had picked up and the boat being small and unstable, it meant perfect conditions for sea sickness. Which didn’t fare well for Kaz.

“Feeling a bit uneasy, then?”

“What? On this boat? If so, then yes, it’s about to sink at any moment, I bet you.”

“You sound like Jesper,” Inej steered the boat to a small inlet, “betting on things.”

“Somebody has to do it while he’s away.”

A small laugh escaped Inej’s lips, “I’ve never known you to be sentimental,” she threw the rope over board and hooked it to the edge of the walkway. She tightened the knot and pulled them to dock. Kaz rolled his eyes and followed her out, finally, standing on the flat, unmoving ground. 

“I hate boats,” he muttered.

“Aw, that’s a shame. I was thinking of inviting you onto the Wraith with me. You know, travel the seas. Hunt down slavers.”

“That would be incredibly thrilling but these years haven’t done me well. Not so good on the water anymore.”

“Kaz, stop talking like you’re on your deathbed. You are eighteen, for saints sake.”

Kaz ran his hands over the carved crow’s head that sat on top of his cane. It always pointed forward. That’s where Kaz could only go- forward. Going back meant remembering the struggle, the hurt, the pain he went through. Blood, sweat and tears to get to the point he was at now. He wouldn’t say perfect, but his life was going down the route he wanted, to an extent. Though, it seemed to be missing something he couldn’t quite figure out. Inej laughed. Saints, he still had not gotten over that laugh. It was sweet and smooth, much like rich honey. Unlike rich honey though, Kaz was sure he would never get sick of it.  
“What, wraith?”

“You’ve zoned out again,” Kaz looked at her, dumbfounded, “It’s something you do. Not the scheming face, just your eyes go blank and you stare into the distance.”

“Thinking,” they said in unison. 

“We need to head out. You go ahead of me, check the surrounding area.” Kaz said, the wind hitting against his face. 

She was gone. Silent as ever. Inej never left a trace of where she had been. She was a wraith, a ghost, the last thing you would see before your unfortunate end. Kaz sometimes thought that he needed a more poetic name. Wraith had a mysterious and magical feel to it. As if when you spoke it, it left a curse upon you. Like you couldn’t get rid of it. Constantly following you, never leaving your side. Wraith brought fear, and the wraith was feared.

The bastard of the barrel was one of Kaz’s favourites. It gave him reputation. Everyone had quickly come to terms with it and began to use it. It was a warning. He was a bastard, in both ways. That made Kaz smile. Born a bastard, act like a bastard. Oh, how Kaz loves to do bastardly things.

He couldn’t have been more than fourteen. Kaz was naive and still under control by Per Haskell. It had annoyed him to no end how he couldn’t do anything on his own accord. ‘You’re too young,’ they had told him. ‘He doesn’t have any good ideas,’ they had mocked. So Kaz thought of the most bastardly thing he could. If he was given the choice now, it would have been ten times worse but, then, he didn’t know what he was entirely capable of. 

He sat his tiny room, legs crossed, head in his hands. Thinking, of anything. The plans written in his head. Crossed out. Double checked. Edited. So there was no possible way it could go wrong. He smiled to himself, certain that his plan would not only go swimmingly, but give him a better reputation. Kaz, by that time, had only just learnt how important reputations were in Ketterdam.

Kaz had ran down to Per Haskell’s office, a new spring in his step. A new excitement in his eyes. He had told him everything, pacing around his office. But when he had stopped, Per Haskell looked him dead in the eyes and muttered, “That’s never going to work, dear boy.”

“Yes, it will! I’ll prove it,” Kaz had shouted, slamming his hands on the desk before storming out of the Slat. What was his big plan? Barely anything compared to the types of things Kaz came up with in the years to come, but back then it seemed like everything. His first job, on his own accord. He had planned to scam the first rich family he saw coming off the newly acquired Fifth Harbour. This was how his plan had gone: pretend to be a sickly child in need of help, they would take him in and care for him. Kaz would then take things from them. Simple as that.

Except it wasn’t.

Kaz had spotted the family. A mother, father and son, around Kaz’s age. They all wore expensive clothes. Kaz had known that straight away, it was telling from the gold thread holding the embroidered cloth together. The luggage, too. They had carried boxes, and boxes, and boxes full of things. But Kaz should’ve noticed that, no one with money would carry their own things. Of course, this was before he met Inej, so Kaz had to do all of his own research.

From hanging around the docks he had learnt that the wife, Sonya Kozlov, was in her late thirties. Timur, her husband was getting into his late sixties and their son, Daniil, was only thirteen, having just celebrated his birthday. 

Kaz had followed them to a comfortable town house. It had clearly needed some renovation. The house had loose bricks, shattered window panes and a chunk missing out of the chimney. Kaz had turned his nose at the state of the house but had thought nothing more of it. 

He had waited until they settled down, not enough to be comfortable and aware of their surroundings but until they believed they felt safe. Kaz had knocked on the door, weakly. He had done everything weakly, to fool them into thinking he needed help. That he was sickly. It had worked too. They had taken him in, fed him. Kaz had even sat and played a very intense game of chess with Daniil, who was a very sore loser. They had felt completely safe around Kaz, they showed him kindness. They had even offered him a place to stay. Kaz had politely refused. 

But the more Kaz had visited, the more he had began to notice they didn’t have enough food to last a whole week, and feed Kaz. So he slowly came round less. He had noticed how they never lit the gas lamps, only ever candles. So he stopped coming over late at night. He had noticed how they couldn’t afford the money to buy wood for the fire. So Kaz stopped complaining he was cold. Kaz had told himself that he didn’t get attached to the family, but deep down he did. He really did. So when he had learnt that Daniil had suddenly got sick, Kaz had helped as best as he could. It had been too little too late, though. Daniil had died peacefully in his sleep, Kaz by his side. His mother and father had thanked Kaz for giving Daniil the company in his last few weeks, but Kaz couldn’t take it. He had left and refused to see them again. 

The worst part was that he was wrong. He couldn’t prove Per Haskell wrong. 

So as Kaz walked down the street, cane clicking on the floor, wind brushing against his face, he saw the familiar house. The windows and doors blocked up with thin wooden boards. Kaz knew the exact day Sonya and Timur left. It was a week before they left for the ice court. He had made sure to see them off.

The Glass Dome was in sight now, but Inej was nowhere to be seen. It was much grander than Kaz remember. Though it had been abandoned, the large building still stood with pride as though it was used every night. White, gleaming pillars lined the entrance’s steps. They once would have had a brightly coloured carpet covering them, it always matched the ceremony. 

As Kaz approached he saw Katerina sitting on the steps, more lounging really. Her legs stretched out in front of her, her forearms propped her up. She sat with confidence, as if she owned the place.  
“Ah, Brekker,” She called out, her curls whipping around her face.

“Novikov. I’m surprised you came.”

“If I see a good deal, Brekker, I won’t back down from it.”

“You know what you’re doing?”

“Of course,” she adjusted the hem of her blouse, “I’ll be over there if anything goes wrong.”

“Perfect. Have you seen the wraith?”

“The small Suli girl? Yeah, she’s waiting for you inside.”

Kaz nodded and made his way inside. The door was unlocked, just as he told Inej to do. Immediately he was in the reception hall, it stretched at least three meters each way. When the building was in use, it would have been there for gifts and extra guest. It lacked every piece of furniture. Cobwebs and dust collected on the angelic statues framing the doors, candles and windows. Kaz quickly made his way through to the ballroom. Every step he took echoed around him. He looked up and sure enough, there it was. The large glass dome the building got its name from. Thin bits of wire criss crossed over it, connected with brass circles with the faces of cherubs engraved onto them. Each intricate design and pattern was different, yet they were all connected by the metal leaves that were hidden behind them. 

The more Kaz looked, the more he began to notice. Eight, large, white pillars circled around the hall, each with the same metal leaves that wrapped around them like a constrictor snake. The mosaics on the floor depicted old Ravkan tales and stories. A balcony circled around the hall, a tall railing in front of it. Behind the balcony were paintings of saints that all had the same soft blue hue.

“Kaz! I’m over here,” Inej called from somewhere in the building. Her voice reverberated around the ballroom till it met Kaz’s ears.

“Where’s here?” Kaz shouted back.

“Third room to the left,” Inej leaned over the balcony and beckoned Kaz. He found his way to the small doorway builder into the side of the ballroom and walked up the narrow stairs. A long hallway stretched out from the landing that overlooked the ballroom, from here the patterns on the floor made up one big connecting picture. It was a special type of illusion, someone had once told him, ‘that sometimes you need to connect the picture and look at it in a different angle to understand’. It was probably Inej.

The hallway had three rooms on each side and a large floor to ceiling window at the end that overlooked the street below. Each door did the same, touched the ceiling and the floor. Kaz heard a creek, “In here, Kaz.”  
Inej disappeared back behind the door. Kaz walked into the new room. Completely empty except for the table in the middle. Inej stood over it, tracing her finger over the fine carvings. It had woodland creatures and plants all over it.  
“It was used for weddings,” Inej smiled.

“This whole place was,” Kaz said, standing level with Inej.

“I know that, but this was,” she pointed at the table, “it’s an old Suli tradition. I didn’t even know people still did it.”

Kaz examined the table. Each carving varied in size, depth, detail and skill, “What would they do?”

“Once you held the main ceremony, the married couple would come up here alone and carve a symbol. Each one means a different thing. See, if someone got a tattoo of a Fox it means they would be granted with fertility, prosperity, and well-being, so by the same token if they carved it in this table it would mean the same thing. As long as you are still married, the gift of the carving will stay with you.”

“I don’t see why people stopped doing that,” Kaz traces his gloved finger over rough carving of what he assumed was a badger, “it’s a beautiful tradition.”

“It took too much time and effort,” Inej said with a glumness in her eyes, “it eventually got outdated.”  
Inej smiled and smoothed out the creases in her clothing. She looked a lot more comfortable in her own clothes than in the dress she wore some previous nights ago. 

“What other traditions do they have, then?” Kaz leant on the table, head resting in one hand. He looked up at Inej. She smiled, her eyes dark constellations that sparkled and gleamed. 

“The first dance?” She whispered to herself, “The first dance! Oh, how could I forget, Kaz? The first dance is the most magical thing I’ve seen. This has a ballroom, right?”

“Yeah, just downstairs-” Inej pulled Kaz’s arm from beneath him. His head fell to the table but Inej pulled him away just in time. Inej was pulling him out the door, down the long hallway, past the painted saints and down the dusty stairs. She moved with such speed that Kaz could barely keep control of his legs.

She stopped suddenly. Kaz couldn’t stop himself in time and crashed into her arms. Inej held him and then pushed him back up, she was too busy looking at the decorations around them to notice the blush that crept onto Kaz’s face. “I’ve always wanted to dance. Always.”

“But don’t you-”

“No. I’m an acrobat. Same sort of skill but different. Dancers always looked so beautiful, their dresses,” She slowly walked around Kaz, marveling at the way the sun shone through the glass and caught on the walls, “I saw them practicing. When I was little I would skip practice and watch them. Mama and Papa would come looking for me and I would be half asleep, humming the music.” Inej stood in front of Kaz and looked up at him, “I’ve always wanted to dance.”

Kaz caught her longing gaze. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face, “So why haven’t you?”

“I haven’t had anyone to dance with,” Inej said unsurely.

“I’ll dance with you.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said,” Kaz muttered“Tell me what to do.”

“So what you do is,” She placed Kaz’s hand on her waist, slowly, as if giving him time to draw away if he wanted, but he didn’t, “Then you put your other hand on my shoulder.”

Kaz did. He swallowed. Hard. “Is it okay if I try something?” He stuttered.

“Sure. What do you want to do?” Inej watched intently. Kaz peeled off his gloves and shoved them into his coat pockets. He carefully placed them back where they were. Inej stared at his bare, scarred hands, “Oh. Are you sure?”

Kaz pulled Inej closer to him. “It’ll be fine.”

“Kaz. You’re shaking,” Inej told him, her tone gentle.

“Let’s just dance, Inej,” Kaz ignored her. He could do it. It was a simple dance wasn’t it? Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Kaz,” Inej could see he was struggling, “Deep breaths.”  
Inej took the first step. It felt like a dive into the ocean when you can’t see more than three feet below you. Moving into the unknown. They spun slowly around the room, in each other’s arms. Kaz kept his eyes trained on Inej. She rested her head on his chest and shifted her weight to the other foot. They danced, ever so slowly. The warm light cast down on them with a golden glow. 

It was like they were children again. Not a worry in the world. They forgot everything; the fact that they were waiting for some unknown danger. What happened in the past didn’t matter. They were in the present. Kaz and Inej were just people. In this moment they were nobodies. Nobodies feeling nothing but each other’s company. 

The world seemed to disappear around them. Just Inej and Kaz, together, slowly dancing as one. But Kaz needed Inej. He was clinging onto her, afraid she might disappear from his grasp. His bear skin brushed against her neck, a reminder he was still here, that he wasn’t gone just yet. 

Inej led the dance, clearly. Kaz had two left feet when it came to dancing. Inej let out a small laugh, “You know what would be perfect?”

“I, I ugh, what?” Kaz struggles to catch his words from the heavy silence that hung over him.

“The dress,” Inej swayed. She took Kaz’s hand and spun, her long braid twisting with her. Kaz brought her back into his arms.

“I thought you hated it.”

“I do. So, so, so much. But it would look amazing to dance in.”

“It would,” Kaz smiled, “You looked amazing in it,” the words slipped out of his mouth, he didn’t even notice.”

But Inej did. Inej heard the unsteadiness in his voice, as if it hurt Kaz to say. She chose to ignore it, to make Kaz happy, “But how I would love to burn it.”

Kaz laughed. The first laugh she had heard from him in the longest time. It was light and airy, nothing at all like his hard, raspy voice, “We’ll burn it, alright, it’ll be the biggest fire that Kerch will ever see.”

“Promise?” Inej looked up at him.

“Promise,” Kaz said. Inej places her head back onto his shoulder and they danced once again. They would continue to ignore the warmth they felt when they laughed and joked together. Showing feelings was a sign of weakness, and weakness wasn’t allowed in the constantly changing competition that was the gangs in Ketterdam.  
There was a high pitched whistle, “That’s the warning”. Katerina had seen somebody approaching. “Get to the roof, Inej. It’ll be safer.”

Kaz pushed away from her, snapping out of the daze that they were in. Inej scarpered out of the ballroom and left Kaz facing the door.

His heart was in his mouth. Kaz wasn’t normally this nervous. Something wasn’t right, something wasn’t right, something wasn’t-

“Brekker.”

“Pekka Rollins,” Kaz sneered.

Break point/ new chapter

“What do you want?” So many questions rushed around Kaz’s head. Too many to say out loud. He couldn’t bear it.

“Not much, Brekker,” Pekka said calmly. He walked with confidence. Walking circles around Kaz. It was a game. Kaz couldn’t take his eyes off of him because saints knows what would happen to him, “Not much at all, Brekker.”

“What do you want,” Kaz repeated. As if it would get an answer, Kaz thought to himself.

Pekka blanked his question, “Thanks for taking up my invitation. I’m surprised you turned up.”

“That was you?” 

“Oh yes, Brekker. It was me. Had it delivered too, by a dime lion of course. I can’t be handling the dirty work.”

Kaz felt powerless. His world was spinning around him, going too fast for him to figure out what was up and down, “How? How, Rollins?”

“It was easy, really. Self explanatory, actually. New member of the dime lions did it. You wouldn’t know them. Fresh from Shu Han,” Pekka smiled a sickly smile, “I assumed you enjoyed dinner?”

Kaz was too stunned to make words. He just stood with his mouth agape. For once he was outplanned. He wasn’t expecting it. He didn’t suspect a thing.

“Sad to see you made Lara cry. She quit later. One of my best.”

Kaz was going to be sick. The water was rising around him, he was back in the canal. Drowning. He was drowning again. He could hear Jordie whispering in his ears, ‘You let it happen again, Kaz. You’re nothing compared to him.’  
Kaz sunk down to his knees.

“Oh, look at Brekker. Finally bowing down to me.”

“I’m not bowing down to you. I’m not and I never will,” Kaz managed to hiss. Jordie mocked him, ‘But that’s what is happening. You’re weak. He can see that.’

“Oh, really?” Pekka laughed, “Did the Wraith like the dress? I assumed you would drag her to the party.”

“That was you,” Kaz was revolted that he would ever let Inej wear anything that Pekka would choose, “But it was from Nina?”

“No, Brekker. It was from me. We had to have darling Inej looking her best.”

“Don’t say her name.”

“I think I can do what I want after the little visit she paid me.”

“That was just her playing fair game,” Kaz sneered, “I did what I wanted and she did what she thought you deserved.”

“But to have my son’s life threatened twice? That’s not a game, that’s personal.”

“Everything’s personal in Ketterdam,” Kaz leaned on his cane and pushed himself up.

“Ketterdam this, Ketterdam that. It doesn’t matter anymore, boy. No one will remember who you are after this night, you’ll disappear and become one of the legends of the Barrel,” Rollins stopped, the briefest of pauses, “No, you deserve more credit than that. You’ll just become a bedtime story. Behave, children, or Brekker will take you and feed you to the monster under the bed.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Brekker,” He pulled out a gun from his pocket, slowly and carefully, to make sure Kaz could see every inch of it. It gleamed like no ordinary gun, “You didn’t think I came here without a reason, did you? I came prepared,” He pointed the gun straight at Kaz, right between his eyes.

Kaz looked down. This was it. He couldn’t do anything. Defenseless, “Don’t try it.”

“Why should I listen to you?”

“Because I have a whole gang waiting. They’ll hunt you down. If I die, you die with me. Trust me. We’ll be falling to hell hand in hand.”

“Like a gang is going to stop me. I have grisha. In fact, this gun in grisha made. Pure metal bullets. Sharper and more deadly than anything you’ve seen.”

“Now this is unnecessary,” Kaz sighed, trying to prove he still had confidence. Even a bit of hope left, “You’re not going to do it.”

“I think you’ll find I will.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Kaz squinted his eyes and cocked his head, “I was telling you.”

“Brave words coming from a dead man,” Pekka cocked the gun. The click echoed around the hall. It made Kaz wince.

He couldn’t give up now. Jordie’s voice floated around his head, ‘Go down with a fight.’ And for once, Jordie was right. He needed to stall for time, “How’s your son, Pekka?”

“I think you would already know. Does the name Margie ring a bell?”

“Yes,” Kaz sighed. Of course it had to. What other things did he have up his sleeve? “He’s looking healthy.”

“He is, isn’t he? Very proud of him. Been doing good work for me.”

“Smart kid.”

“He sure is,” Pekka looked down at the gun still pointed at Kaz’s head, as if remembering what the conversation was actually about, “You better not be planning anything.”

“Why would I?” Kaz smiled, “You’ve outsmarted me. I’m stuck. A goner. Outwitted. You’ve won, Pekka. Now get this over and done with.”

Kaz stepped towards the barrel of the gun. He pushed it up with the end of his finger so he was sure that it hit him with complete accuracy. How Kaz loved to tempt fate. He smirked and leaned back onto his cane.

Somewhere above him, Inej watched the madness unfold below her. She could see everything through the glass. Her heart had dropped when she saw Rollins walk through the door. He was trouble and has clearly proved it. 

The wind picked up, brushing stray hairs from Inej’s braid onto her face. Something didn’t sit right. She could feel it in the air. It was trouble.

“What are you waiting for?” Kaz taunted.

“Not much,” Pekka locked eye onto Inej above them. Kaz wouldn’t look. He couldn’t put her in danger again. Pekka moved the gun and squinted. He was aiming at the roof, “Nice to see the wraith has made an appearance. I know you don’t go anywhere without her.”

“Don’t. She hasn’t done anything.”

“Oh, she has, Brekker,” His finger twitched over the trigger. Inej wouldn’t be able to hear Kaz if he shouted. Pekka muttered, “Let’s see if she can fly now,” he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air, silently. But it didn’t hit Inej, it went to the left of her, about three feet to the left.

“You’re a terrible shot.”

“Just wait,” The glass cracked. The cracks approached Inej like thin bony fingers. She had enough time to move but if she did it would be risky. The weight was balanced, if she moved she would come tumbling down. Pekka readjusted the gun so it pointed back at Kaz, “You forget something. I have grisha.”

The wind blew violently as the cracks grew. Small bits for glass fell to the ground like shooting stars. The wind, Kaz thought, they’re controlling the wind.  
A sudden gust of air hit against the glass above them. Inej stumbled back. The wind seemed to push her down. It was going to break at any moment.  
Kaz swung his cane, hitting the gun out of Pekka’s hand. He scrambled for it but Kaz tripped him. Kaz picked the gun up and pointed it at Pekka, “Tell them to stop.”

“What’s the point? They can’t hear me.”

“Brick by Brick,” Kaz whispered as he cocked the gun. The glass groaned above him. “Any last words?” Kaz felt a rush of adrenaline. Finally, Kaz had the upper hand. Years of anger and torment held Pekka’s life in Kaz’s demonic hands. One pull of the trigger could end it now. He could get Inej before anything went wrong. But something hit at the back of Kaz’s mind; Pekka may be a bastard that deserves to die but his son doesn’t deserve to have that done to him. Kaz knows what it’s like to have family there and the next day not to. 

Kaz heard a scream and a crash. He looked up. The glass had given way. A strong gust of wind blew through the room almost knocking Kaz to the floor. Inej was falling. Fast. Kaz begged that she would land safely. Pleaded with any of the saints that she would but he lost hope when she hit the mosaiced floor, hard. 

“Look what you’ve done!” Kaz shouted. His arms shook, finger twitching over the trigger.

“Don’t you dare, Brekker. You’ll have my gang to deal with. The new and improved Dime Lions.”

“Nice to know you’re still lying even when you’re about to be shot.”

“You can’t! I have a son,” Pekka pleaded.

“Everyone mocks death until they feel it. Till they see it. I am death, Pekka and I’m here for a reason. I don’t care about your son. You took my brother from me, but you don’t even remember,” Kaz choked on his words, “To you, I’m just another pigeon to be conned. Not anymore. Really, I should thank you. Without you being an absolute insufferable bastard, I wouldn’t be where I am today,” Kaz took the shot.

Once, twice.

Pekka fell to his knees clutching his chest. Tears picked in his eyes. He brought his hand away and stared at the crimson that coated his hand. Kaz pushes him to the floor with his cane. “See you in hell,” Kaz sneered.

Break/ new chapter 

Inej hurt. Everything and everywhere hurt. She bit down on her lip to stop her screaming out. Inej knew it was a bad idea to come. She should have stayed on the seas. Inej doubted she could go back. She doubted she would survive.

“Inej,” Kaz whimpered. She didn’t hear him approach or see him either, “Inej, stay with me.”

“This was a bad idea,” Inej couldn’t hear herself but she tried to speak.

“I know, I know. I know. Stop reminding me,” She felt the soft touch of Kaz’s fingers just below her neck, “Don’t worry, I’m just checking your pulse.”

“What happened?”

“Inej, stop speaking. You’re hurt,” Inej felt Kaz try to pick her up. She groaned. Kaz placed her back down, “Work with me, Inej. It’ll only be quick.”

“Promise,” She whispered. The word burnt her mouth. In fact every time she spoke it did.

“Promise,” He went to pick Inej up again, wrapping his arms under her back and legs. Inej moaned, her vision blacking out. 

Kaz couldn’t bare to look at her. Her lifeless expression, the small drops of blood that rolled over her lips, the deep cut on her head that dripped blood onto Kaz’s shirt. It really pained him to see Inej like this. It was always her. Why has it got to be her? She’s too good for the world she was unfairly thrown into. Right now, Inej should have been travelling the seas, spending time with her family and not stressed she was bleeding out in an abandoned building, and it was Kaz’s fault.

He hissed as his bare hands met her damaged skin. “Stay with me, Inej.”

“Keep talking, please,” Inej smiled before she closed her eyes. Kaz was scared she would never open them again.

“Inej. Right. How am I supposed to talk to you? Eh, what do you want to know?” Kaz was expecting her not to answer but she did, very quietly.

“Your drawings, I want to know about them.”

Kaz looked down at her. The only place she seemed to be bleeding from was her head. Blood, red, paint, “Paint!” Kaz exclaimed, “Paint. I haven’t worked much with paint but I know you mix red and blue to get purple. You add more blue to get a darker colour and red to get lighter,” Kaz pushed through the hallway door, passing the dusty angels. He won’t miss them at all. He thought for a bit more as he pushed out onto the street, “So you have these things called hues, which are basically different colours mixed with other colours- but only slightly. See, you can have a yellow with a blue hue it and orange with a pink hue.”

Katerina rushes towards Kaz and Inej, “What happened?” She went to take Inej off of him.

“Don’t touch her,” he scowled, “She fell. And Pekka’s dead.”

She made a little O shape with her mouth, “Do you need any help?”

“No. Just get a medik at the Slat before I get back,” Katerina ran quickly. She needed to help Inej or who knows what Kaz would do to her. 

Kaz held his hand up to Inej’s neck again. Her pulse was slowing. “Stay with me, Inej.”

She smiled a small smile. Blood coated her teeth and lips, “More art things.”

“Okay. Birds are fun but hard to draw. They move a bit too much,” Kaz made his way to the docked boat and placed Inej onto one of the boat’s seats. He carried on talking, “People are good to draw, too. It’s got me better at recognising faces. Not that I had a problem with that to begin with. Inej, stay with me!” 

Her chest began to rise and fall less frequently. Her breathing got lighter, “Kaz. Don’t worry. I’ll always be here. Even if you don’t need me.”

“Inej, don’t say that.”

“Don’t blame yourself. If I forgive you, the saints will too.”

“You have this really bad habit of saying cryptic things when you’re dying.”

Inej smiled again, ever so gentle, her voice so quiet Kaz could barely hear it over the water breaking against the bow of the moving boat, “If the stars call you. You need to listen. They speak truths and secrets of saints and strangers, but if the moon calls, you go. The moon provides shelter and light. Guidance, the moon gives guidance, Kaz.”

He turned to look at her just as they pulled up to dock in the canal near the Slat, “If you go to the stars, take me with you.”

Break/ new chapter 

The years after that were quiet. Too quiet for Kaz’s liking. Nina began to write letters more frequently and even though Jesper and Wylan eventually came back, something was still missing.  
The office he worked in was silent. He barely had any work to distract himself with. Often, he found himself looking out of the window, expecting to see her sitting there.  
Katerina had become a trusted member in the Dregs. She worked hard and fought harder. She gained a lot of respect for herself. 

One summer day, Katerina walked in with an unusual spring in her step. Her brown curls bounced around her sharp features.  
“What?” Kaz said not looking up from his sketch. Little birds that he could see jumping around in the street.

Katerina leant on the desk, “You haven’t been the same since she left,” Kaz raised his eyebrow, “You’ve been more grumpy.”

“Don’t know how that’s possible.”

“Well, somebody’s here to see you. They’re waiting by fifth harbour.”

Kaz collected his coat and made his way to the harbour. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar ship and the even more familiar face with a smile that could light up a dark room with joy.  
“You coming up, then?”

Kaz walked up the gangplank, trying to keep his composure cool, but she ran up to him and held him in a tight hug that Kaz couldn’t help but return. “I can’t believe you came back.”

“Well I couldn’t leave you worrying about me-”

“For three years.”

“It took a while to recover, Kaz,” She pointed at the scar on her head, “Plus, it took awhile for my parents to come over here for me and take me back.”

Kaz could remember it like anything. Seeing Inej being taken back home with her parents, unaware if she would be okay. Kaz thought about it almost everyday. 

Kaz smiled at her, “Now, don’t we have a dress to burn?”


End file.
